Double Check
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: Syaoran has returned to Japan after confessing his love to Sakura at the age of 10. Now not being the shy boy he once was, he is going to return to hear Sakura’sanswer. But before that he better ponder on his inner thoughts just incase. Humour on all leve


**Summary: **Syaoran has returned to Japan after confessing his love to Sakura at the age of 10. Now not being the shy boy he once was, he is going to return to hear Sakura'sanswer. But before that he better ponder on his inner thoughts just incase. Humour on all levels. SxS

* * *

Double Check

* * *

Dull amber eyes stared at the black ceiling. His senses did not notice that the digital clock mocked the time of 1:30 in the morning. Nope. He had more important things to think about. Or in his case argue about. Whome with you ask? Well this darling voice that _always_ seems to bug him.

"_Okay, tommorow is the day"._

"_**The day to..?"**_

"_The day when I- don't tell me you're still in there."_

"_**Uh-huh, you better believe it buddie."**_

"_I better not believe it. And you better not be be in there."_

"_**If I'm not then who are you talking to?"**_

"_Me."_

"_**Then you're nuts."**_

"_Anything is better than talking to you."_

"_**Ouch, that hurt ."**_

"_Do you think I care?"_

"_**Well you must hold some sort of feeling for me."**_

"_How have you come to that outcome?"_

"_**Well Mr.grumpy pants, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you like anti-social or something?"**_

"_No."_

"_**Hm-mm. And pigs can fly."**_

"_Oh believe me they do."_

"_**They do?"**_

"_Yeah, Sakura made one fly whilst trying to catch the create card."_

"_**Ohhhh. Now we are getting somewhere."**_

"_Getting where."_

"_**To the source of all your thoughts."**_

"_Which are?"_

"_**Sakura."**_

"_Well done! Now what's 2+2?"_

"_**4, and if you want to be sarcastic with me mate, then shall we go through all of your thoughts about Sakura."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Don't play innocent with me Syaoran. You are a fully-grown man at the age of 23. You are expected to have those sought of thoughts."**_

"_Wh-what. NO! I could never-"_

"_**No point in denying it. I myself have had the unfortunate experience of stumbling upon some heated thoughts."**_

"_You perverted-"_

"_**Me? Perverted? **_**You****_ were the one who thought those thoughts."_**

"_I would never disrespect Sakura like that!"_

"_**And would never be saracstic."**_

"_Whatever. I'm not bothering to talk to some non-sented shit in my head, that talks aload of crap."_

"_**Harsh. So whatcha doin' tommorrow?"**_

"…"

"_**Oh come on. Pwetty pwease?"**_

"…"

"_**I'm sorry, just please talk?"**_

"…"

"_**Fine, I was just going to tell you that if you wanted Sakura's answer, you might as well do it now instead of tommorrow."**_

"_WHAT! Why on earth would I go to her apartment at 1:45 in the friking morning!"_

"…"

"_Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment huh?"_

"_**No. I just thought it was fuuny."**_

"_Haha, I can't stop laughing."_

"_**I know you can't but seriously you should go now."**_

"_Are you crazy, me showing up on her apartment door, waking her up from her sleep just for a stupid answer. There are two outcomes to this. Either she smiles and says no or tell me she'll tell me tommorow or she'll kill me."_

"_**Right, the substitute statement of what you just said; to you this is not a stupid answer. Sakura is **_**too****_ nice to kill you and would give you an answer straight up, and by the way how do you know she lives in an apartment?"_**

"_Meiling kept in contact with Daidouji-san."_

"_**Ah I see. So shall we go?"**_

"_You are bloody crazy."_

"_**And I am fed up of a lust driven fool with perverted thoughts of a poor girl who hasn't seen or heard of you in 13 and half years."**_

"_Good point."_

"_**Buddie, you will learn, I am always right."**_

"_You are so lucky you are voice."_

"_**Oh believe me I know."**_

Li Syaoran was currently stood outside an apartment complex in the pouring rain, soaked from top to bottom wondering why in hell he was doing this. At 2 o'clock in the frigging morning too!

"_I must've lost my mind!"_

"_**The things we do for love."**_

"_Easy for you to say, you aren't cold and wet."_

This thought crossed his mind before looking down at himself and cringing. The hottest bachelor in Hong Kong and maybe even Asia was reduced to a lovesick fool. A very wet love sicken fool. And the worst part? He was bloody proud of it!

Dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jeans and an emerald green turtle neck, his messy, brown, chesnut hair covered his dull amber eyes. Every item of clothing stuck to him as his face was covered in small droplets of icicles, which insisted on rolling down his cheek leaving a burning sensation.

"_**No one **_**forced**_** you out here."**_

"_Yes you did."_

"_**No I didn't. I just gave you some options and you chose the best choice."**_

"_See. You are doing it now!"_

"_**Doing what?"**_

"_That!"_

"_**What?"**_

"_Acting innocent."_

"_**That would be because I am!"**_The voice replied happily in his head. He rolled his eyes before beginning to climb the stairs.

"_**Why are we climbing the stairs?"**_

"_Because the elevator is out of commission."_

"_**What floor is she on?"**_

"_The 5__th__."_

"_**The poor girl."**_

"_Apparently, according to Daidouji-san, she enjoys the exercise."_

"_**Oh no, another fitness phanatic."**_

"_Of course, Sakura wasn't skinny because of becoming anorecix."_

"_**I know. Do you know something?"**_

"_What?"_

"_**If Sakura turned out to be really ugly you would still love her."**_

"_I know."_

"_**And the really scary thing is, I know you are telling the truth."**_

"_Sakura has a beautiful heart and that is all that matters."_

"_**Being pretty is just an extra plus, right?"**_

"_Right!"_

He stood outside door C36. He gulped slightly before reaching his hand to the doorknocker only to have re-treated back to his side.

"_**What is the matter? Scared."**_

"_What if people hear? What if I wake them up?"_

"_**Does she live with someone?"**_

"_No."_

"_**So what's the problem?"**_

"_Umm, the other people."_

"_**What other people?"**_

"_The other people who live next door to her."_

"_**What about them?"**_

"_WHAT IF I WAKE THEM UP!"_

"_**Okay, no need to shout, knock quietly."**_

"_Have you seen how she sleeps?"_

"_**In your dreams, very lightly."**_

"_Actually, she could sleep for Japan, maybe even Asia."_

"_**That bad?"**_

"_It adds to her cuteness."_

"_**You weren't to worried up her cuteness when you had her pinned against a wall nak-"**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_**No."**_

"_Why not?"_

"_**Because it's fun to torment you."**_

"_Oh joy!"_

"_**Yeah I know, look just knock the damn door and put us out of your misery."**_

"_My misery?"_

"_**Yeah, do you know how depressed you make me feel?"**_

"_No."_

"_**Well, pretty depressed."**_

"_Glad to know I can make your life a living hell."_

"_**Nice to see how much you love me, look here is the deal, knock the door and get it over with and I will leave you alone. Forever."**_

"_Promise."_

"_**I swear on my life."**_

"_Your life is my life."_

"_**HA! If only you knew."**_

"_Knew what?"_

"_**Just knock the door."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Because I said so, do you want me annoying you for the rest of your life."**_

He looked at the door before sighing. No more sarcastic comments. Nobody to take his anger out on. Truth was, as much as he loved Sakura, it would take him a long time till he trusted himself enough with her to say the things he says to this voice to his face.

"_Yes."_

"_**What?"**_

"_I said yes!"_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Because I love your sarcy remarks, and you have kept me good company for a long time."_

"_**Since you left Tomeoda."**_

"_You kept track?"_

"_**Of course."**_

"…"

"_**Look, trust me, I'll be with you. For a long, long time."**_

"_But you said-"_

"_**What I said was no lie. BUT IF YOU DON'T KNOCK THAT BLOODY DOOR I WILL GIVE YOU A SURPRISE YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!"**_

"_Okay."_

He sighed. Really, what was he doing listening to a voice in his head? Smiling, he shook his head and finally he knocked the door. Almost immediately the door opened, and almost immediately he had a heart attack.

She stood there in all her beauty and cuteness, cocking her head to the side she beamed, what seemed a forced smile. He couldn't help but sweat-drop. She looked like she had just tried to get a young child to do something and now she finally won. Wait- could that mean?"

"Can I help you sir?"

"Er… I…"

"Yes?"

"I… um… Sakura?"

"That would be me."

"I-it's me."

"Well I know its you." he raised an eyebrow, as she looked confused with herself.

"But who is you?"He fell over.

"Um… well I'm-"

"THE PIZZA DELIVERY GUY! I THOUGHT YOU'DE NEVER CO-"

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhh." He hushed quietly. Her eyes widened as she struggled out of his grip.

"Sakura, its me Syaoran." But she kept squirmming; he, though did not let her go. That was of course until he felt a cool liquid on his hand. She had licked him!

"I knew who you were!"

"Then why on earth did you-"

"I just thought it was funny."

"You done it because you just thought it was funny." He stared at her inrediculously.

She reminded him a lot of the voice.

"Yep!" She replied, beaming at him.

"Act all innocent why don't cha'."

"That is because I am." She replied happily. Once again he froze. This time he concentrated for the force he felt when the voice spoke to him. Yeah sure he never thought much of it but now that he noted it was almost enough to knock him off his feet.

"_**You know ... searching for me, when I'm right infront of your nose kinda' looks cute!"**_ The voice mused as his eyes snapped open.

"But if anyone saw you, they would think you had gone made."

"You."

"Yes me."

"But how- wait the means you know about my…"

"Your…"

"You know…"

"Know what?"

"That- Never mind. Just how did you-"

"Eriol-kun taught me."

"The creep."

"The creep?"

"Yeah, Hirgazwii, the bastard."

"Who is now Tomoyo-chan's fiancee."

"I pity her."

"Don't, she is very happy."

"Poor girl."

"I think Eriol-kun is a nice man."

"That is why I think he is a creep."

"But I like nice men."

"So you would prefer me to be nice?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like nice men. I don't like you." Syaoran felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. Is that what she made him come in the pouring rain for?

"No silly, how can I like you…" He looked up to see very sincere eyes. In all the time he stayed in Japan, he had never seen her sincere. Kind and caring? Yes but not sincere.

"If I love you?"

He froze.

"What?"

"You think I would keep you up till 2 o'clock in the morning, make you walk in the pouring rain just to say I don't love you?"

"No."

"In, now." He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What if I don't want to." He smirked as flames burnt in her eyes.

"Li Syaoran get your rear end in here now!"

"No."

"But your wet."

"And you're Sakura, now that the introduction is over, can we get to know each other?"

"Li Syaoran, get in here or I swear I will kick your arse into next year."

"Hmmm… nah." She stepped to him, the difference in height was visible with him standing at 6'1 and her at only 5'6 ½ , Sakura looked like a midget, but that didn't make Syaoran imitate her.

"Oh really. Would you prefer never to reproduce?"

"But my little petal, _we_ can't have children." Sakura took a step back, turning several different shades of red at the same time before pointing to the door.

"In." she stated before grabbing him by his shirt and literally pulling him in.

"Ouch, watch it woman."

"No."

"And I thought you loved me."

"I do, but Syaoran you can be a pain in a donkey rear."

"A donkey rear? Sureley my looks resemble something better looking than a donkey."

"Cockey much, aren't you." Gulping down all his nerves, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her into him.

"Only for you babe." he whispered huskily in her ear. He felt her shiver and smirked in triumph.

"You know you won't be able to go out tommorrow because your head will be the size of Mount Fujii."

"My poor ego."

"Poor me."

"You'll survive."

"You think?"

"Of course my little petal."

"I ain't yours yet." Picking her up I kissed her softly before pulling away to meet a pouting face.

"We can change that." Blushing lightly she looked away and he laughed as she let out a small yawn.

"But first it some sleep for you cherry blossom." Snuggling into his chest, she fell into a deep sleep, a smile of content plastered on her face.

"_**I can still annoy you when I am asleep."**_

"_Oh god."_

"_**Loves you Syao-kun."**_

"_Loves you too. Now leave me alone."_

"_**Nah, its fun teasing you!"**_

"_Kami-sama, HELP!"_

**

* * *

A/N: **Weird I know but to make things clear, sakura was the voice in his head, she was using her sixth sense powers from her mother. 

I tried light humour. Please I beg of you readers… Press the little purple button that tells you to review. Pwetty pwease! I love reviews. I LIVE FOR THEM!


End file.
